


fading

by enbylino



Series: projecting onto my faves [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Lee Minho | Lee Know-centric, Lowercase, Mental Health Issues, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, idk how to tag, minho is sad kinda, projecting on my faves, this is really bad im sorry, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbylino/pseuds/enbylino
Summary: not being able to move from bed is a common occurrence for minho
Series: projecting onto my faves [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951654
Kudos: 15





	fading

there’s a subtle buzzing underneath minho’s skin. just barely there, enough for him to notice but not overly bothering. it went well with the fuzziness in his brain.

what was he meant to do today? practice choreography? he struggles to remember, slipping under the warm covers of his bed, he likes this place. it’s quiet and warm, the opposite of anything outside the four walls of his room.

he doesn’t fall asleep even though it’s nearing 1am, instead he shifts from laying on his left to his right side, eyeing the bedside table. it’s cluttered, with half empty glasses and chewing gum wrappers, a small bowl of half eaten pistachios from a month ago stare forlornly at the boy. 

minho sighs, his eyes are burning, probably dried out from the brightness of his phone. he hasn’t done anything today, nothing of any value. he’s just sat in the confines of his messy room and scrolled aimlessly through his socials, whilst simultaneously ignoring his friends’ text messages and phone calls.

his eyes droop shut. tomorrow. he thinks, tomorrow i’ll be productive. 

the buzzing continues.

**Author's Note:**

> this fucking sucks im sorry guys


End file.
